


Mud Cake and Cookies

by Emsalee



Series: Fate Thy Name is Gabriel - Oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: FTNiG Series, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emsalee/pseuds/Emsalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prologue/prelude to a trilogy of novel length fanfics I've been writing for three years now.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Courtney and Emily, twins united at birth, had met the Winchesters in person two years before the tumultuous events of 'Fury'.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, it went smoothly. No one died or went to jail for hitting on fifteen year olds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mud Cake and Cookies

It was a cold, gusty day and Courtney was sheltering under her coat as she bustled down the gloomy footpath. Grumbling under her breath she flicked up her collar and pinched it tightly around her throat. On her right, Emily was a shining example of opposites, grinning up at the sky with a youthful mirth.

Emily elbowed her much shorter companion. “Christ’s sake, lighten up. It’s just a bit of wind.”  
  
“It’s fucking _cold._ ”  
  
“Pansy.” She smirked at her sister before pushing open the door to the small diner with an exaggerated bow. “Wusses first.”  
  
Courtney scowled up at her sister shoving past her. “Ha. Ha.” She slid herself onto a stool at the counter before muttering under her breath. “Jerk.”  
  
“I heard that, bitch.” Emily shucked her jacket off and looped it over the coatrack next to the door before she flopped herself down on the seat to the right of Courtney. She shuffled around on her seat until she sat facing her sister. “What are you ordering?”  
  
The small brunette eyed her sister. “Did you get the card?”

Emily pulled a freshly liberated credit card from her pocket. “Yup, tea’s on Dad.”  
  
“Sweet.” Courtney ran a finger down the menu acting as a placemat on the cream bench. “Feels like a mud cake kind of day.”  
  
A snort. “You must have your days mixed up because today is definitely a day for hot chocolate and cookies.”  
  
Emily quirked her fingers in the direction of the waitress as Courtney shook her head. “One; wrong.Two; ever heard of patience?”  
  
“Pa-tience.” She sounded out the word. “Sounds painful.”

The waitress took their order as more people trickled through the door, setting off the antique bell each time. Waiting patiently, they took turns graffiting the napkins with protective symbols and anything else they could come up with. After a few minutes of bickering and crudely drawn stick figures, their orders finally arrived and the waitress bustled off to pour coffee for the patrons seated just down from them.

Emily let out a moan of appreciation as she took her first sip of chocolaty goodness. “In the name of our grandfather, this is good. I told you Dad had the right idea in settling us here.”  
  
“Keep it up; I’ll make sure we move somewhere _hot_ and _humid_ next time.” Courtney cackled maniacally into her slice of cake.

The taller of the two screwed up her nose. “Ew, gross.”

Courtney opened her mouth to retort when a voice silenced her. “Dean, no.” The twins’ shoulders stiffened as the name uttered in a smooth baritone drifted over the cacophony of the busy diner. “Leave the girl alone.”

Glancing first at Courtney, Emily warily looked over her right shoulder. Sitting two seats down from them were the Winchester brothers. Dean Winchester raised his chipped mug in a salute and winked provocatively when Emily blushed a bright scarlet.

She turned back to her sister and her eyes widened dramatically. “Oh. My. God.” The words rushed out in a hurried whisper as her hands flailed slightly in her lap. In disbelief, Courtney looked around her sister and caught the stare of the larger man who quickly darted his attention to a rather interesting beige wall.

The two girls stared at each other for a few moments; thoughts, ideas and plans ricocheting through their minds a hundred miles an hour. Composing herself, Emily took a few deep breaths and led her sister through her own. Poised once more, the sisters sent small smiles toward the two brothers before returning to their desserts.

As they finished off what they ordered, the girls talked in hushed whispers and sent furtive glances over their shoulders to the boys who were returning them indiscreetly. They flitted from one topic to another, slipping in important sentences and hints between shallow comments about last night’s episode of _‘Falling.’_  
  
“Play it cool. Cold as ice.”  
  
Courtney raised her eyebrows. “Seriously?”  
  
“What’s colder than cold?” Emily smirked.  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“I said,” Emily cleared her throat. “What’s colder than cold?”  
  
Courtney hushed her with a hand over her mouth. “Would you stop that?”  
  
The girls stilled once more as another voice piped up. “Ice cold.”

More prepared this time, they turned elegantly in their seats to face the men, Dean Winchester smiling smugly in his seat. Damn eavesdropper. Courtney vaguely panicked over what he had overheard but was quickly assured by a soft hand on her knee. Seeing them for the first time in person, Emily and Courtney studied the Winchesters carefully and committed everything to memory.

Breaking the silence, Dean extended his hand with a cocky “hey there.”  
  
Emily grasped it firmly within her own. “Hey yourself, I’m Emily and this is Courtney.” She nodded towards her sister. “May I ask who you are?”  
  
“Dean,” he squeezed her hand tightly once more before letting go. “And this is my brother, Sammy.”

“Sam.” He butted in with an exasperated glare at his brother.

Courtney leaned further around her sister to grasp Sam’s warm hand. “Nice to meet you, Sam. I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.”  
  
He shook his head. “No, we – ah – we’re just passing through.”  
  
“That’s a shame.” Emily winked at the two before standing. “Well, we’d love to stay and chat, but we’re expected elsewhere.”  
  
Courtney wandered over to the coatrack and grabbed her sister’s jacket as Emily slid the credit cardover the counter to the waitress. “Maybe we’ll see each other another time.”

As the waitress finished up the transaction, Dean slid his hand down Emily’s arm. “Boy, I hope we do.”  
  
She smiled brightly as she took her coat off her sister’s hands. "That's really sweet of you and honestly? Me too.”

With that the two swept out of the small diner and onto the street, walking past a flashy black Impala as they went.


End file.
